


Out Of The Blue- tłumaczenie PL

by MsKingBean89, mwerka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwerka/pseuds/mwerka
Summary: Od autorki:Napisany jako bonus / prezent dla wszystkich, którzy lubili czytać All the Young Dudes, ale specjalnie dla wszystkich, którzy chcieli wiedzieć, co stało się z Grantem, moim OC z tego ff.*Hej! Przychodzę do was z tłumaczeniem Out Of The Blue autorstwa MsKingBean89, ponieważ nie widziałam jeszcze tej książki w języku polskim. U mnie znajdziecie resztę części ATYD i innych, krótkich ff o HP więc zapraszam!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 6





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki:  
> Napisane jako bonus / prezent dla wszystkich, którzy lubili czytać All the Young Dudes, ale specjalnie dla wszystkich, którzy chcieli wiedzieć, co stało się z Grantem, moim OC z tego ff.
> 
> Na dwie części, bo wiesz, jaka jestem.
> 
> Rozgrywające się w 2016 roku.  
> ***  
> Przychodzę do was z tłumaczeniem Out Of The Blue autorstwa MsKingBean89, ponieważ nie widziałam jeszcze tej książki w języku polskim. W planach mam jeszcze All The Young Dudes: Christmas Compilation. Po kontakcie z autorką dostałam zgodę na tłumaczenie

Kwiecień 2016, Brighton.

„O mój Boże, mój bohater! Czy masz pojęcie, jak bardzo cię kocham? ” Marcus promieniał do Granta, jakby był oazą na pustyni. Który w pewnym sensie był w tym momencie.

\- Odtłuszczone mleko, bez cukru - wyszczerzył się Grant, przeciskając się przez tłum i odstawiając filiżankę kawy na blacie. "Jak leci?"

"Dużo pracy!" Marcus skinął głową, unosząc kawę do ust i biorąc kilka łapczywych łyków. - Wiem, że mam tu gdzieś pracowników, ale widziałem klientów tylko kilku.

\- Jamie powinien tu być za chwilę, obiecałem mu.

„No dobrze, Atif i Jon są z tyłu i przygotowują promocję, chcesz się przywitać? Jak minął poranek?"

"Tak, w porządku. Papierkowa robota. Wolę być tutaj ”. Grant rozejrzał się po wypełnionym towarem sklepie.

Dzień w sklepie z płytami wciąż wydawał się Grantowi całkiem nowy, ale był na to wszystko, jeśli oznaczało to, że sklep był tak zajęty. Przynajmniej ich finanse pozostaną na plusie w tym miesiącu; Grant nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek dożyje dnia, w którym sklepy płytowe przestaną zarabiać, ale był to dwudziesty pierwszy wiek.

Wiele sklepów muzycznych zamykało się na dobre, ale oni nie planowali. To miejsce było dla Marcusa zbyt wyjątkowe - otworzył je ze swoim partnerem, Johnem, pod koniec lat osiemdziesiątych. Po śmierci Johna, na wiele lat przed pojawieniem się Granta, Marcus przysiągł, że pozostawi ją otwartą jako pomnik. To była jedna z rzeczy, które Grant kochał w Marcusie. Dotrzymał obietnic, nawet jeśli były ckliwe.

On i Grant poznali się w 1999 roku na niezwykle żenującej randce w ciemno. Mieli wspólnego przyjaciela, który najwyraźniej próbował ich zebrać od lat. Grant początkowo był pełen obaw, do tego czasu był singlem i to mu odpowiadało - ale spróbował i dzięki Bogu tak zrobił, ponieważ Marcus był, jednym słowem, doskonały. Włoski wygląd (ze strony matki) i islandzkie niebieskie oczy. Duże ręce. Był trochę młodszy od Granta, ale wiek nie był problemem. W dniu, w którym rozmawiali o muzyce, latach osiemdziesiątych i utracie kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochałeś. Krótko mówiąc, była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. A Grant zwykle nie wierzył w tego rodzaju bzdury.

Dał Marcusowi buziaka w policzek, a potem poszedł wetknąć głowę do maleńkiego magazynu. - W porządku, chłopcy?

Dwóch nastolatków siedziało na podłodze, jeden przeglądał stos rachunków i drapał się po głowie, a drugi stemplował „Kup 1, dostań 1 gratis!” etykiety na płytach winylowych.

„Cześć tato!” Atif podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się do niego.

Serce Granta spłonęło radością - działo się to za każdym razem, gdy któryś z jego chłopców nazywał go „tatą”. Nie musieli, nigdy ich o to nie prosił. Ale on i Marcus opiekowali się Atifem już od dwóch lat, odkąd skończył czternaście lat, i na początku sprawiał mu tyle kłopotów, że Grant naprawdę czuł, że zasłużył na tytuł taty. Jon był z nimi dopiero od miesiąca i był trochę młodszy od Atifa, więc tylko podniósł głowę i skinął głową. Grant uśmiechnął się do niego. Jon był nieśmiały i bardzo słodki, dopóki nie stracił panowania nad sobą.

"Jest dobrze?"

\- O tak, wspaniale. - powiedział Atif bezczelnie. Grant zaśmiał się; kochał nastolatków, nigdy cię nie oszukali.

„Kontynuuj dobrą robotę - możesz zatrzymać się na lunch o pierwszej, wyjdź na sklep, a dam ci trochę gotówki”.

Zostawił ich, aby sami dokończyli swoją pracę. Lubili to; ufano im, że zostaną sami, aby sami się nadzorowali. Grant zwykle uważał, że pracują dużo ciężej.

Kiedy wrócił na sklep, pojawił się Jamie i wziął kasę na jedzenie. Marcus stał za nim, rozmawiając przez telefon, jedną ręką zakrywając drugie ucho, żeby zagłuszyć hałas. Grant poklepał Jamiego po plecach i w odpowiedzi się skrzywił. Jamie miał siedemnaście lat i był prawie za stary na wychowanie. Mieszkał z nimi przez kilka tygodni w roku, odkąd skończył dwanaście lat, i za każdym razem wydawał się mieć nowy zestaw problemów. Ale przeważnie ich szanował i ogólnie robił, co mu kazano.

Grant pomógł Jamiemu, przejmując pakowanie płyt, gdy były ładowane, i uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, gdy przekazywał każdą torbę.

Marcus zakończył rozmowę telefoniczną i klepnął Granta w ramię: „Kochanie, to była Janine z biura”.

\- O rany - westchnął Grant. - Kolejny nagły przypadek?

„Boję się - sześciolatek. Znaleźli go samego w domu - nie mogą skontaktować się z rodzicami. Może to trwać kilka nocy ”.

\- Sześć to mało - zmarszczył brwi Grant, wciąż zbierając płyty. „Wiedzą, że mamy już trzech”.

„Może spać na łóżku składanym w twoim biurze. Albo przenieś Jamiego do…

„Nie przeniosę się”. Jamie chrząknął, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad kasy. Marcus i Grant wymienili spojrzenia. Grant wzruszył ramionami.

  * Więc zostało łóżko rozkładane. Czy chcesz, żebym pojechał po chłopca? 



\- Nie trzeba, mam klucze. Zajmiecie się sklepem?

\- Z Jamiem? Oczywiście - wyszczerzył się Grant, ponownie poklepując Jamiego po plecach. Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami, ale Grant widział, jak się uśmiecha.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali,a później towarzysz Granta naprawił terminal, ale Jamie był jedynym, który i tak wiedział, jak to rozwiązać. (W zeszłym roku założył też ich Wi-Fi, a Grant nadal nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest router.) To był bardzo przyjemny sposób na spędzenie soboty-pomyślał radośnie. Spędzanie czasu z chłopakami, ciesząc się szaleństwem dwustu hipsterów z Londynu, wypełniających sklep. Było jak kiedyś ulica Carnaby - hałaśliwa, kolorowa i pełna młodych ludzi. Wtedy nie wiadomo skąd ...

„ Bardzo zabawne, Lupin! Głos dziewczyny zachichotał w głębi sklepu.

Grant zamarł, wszystkie włosy na jego ramieniu uniosły się. Jezu Chryste, to było tak, jakby ktoś przeszedł przez jego grób. Otrząsnął się - nie chciał myśleć o grobach. Ale to imię! Rzadko się zdarzało… Spojrzał przez sklep, ale nie widział tak dobrze, żeby kogokolwiek rozpoznać. Zostawił okulary w domu - Marcus zawsze go namawiał, żeby rozwiązać problem operacją laserową, ale kiedy Grant będzie miał czas? Starzenie się było okropne.

„Ej” - Jamie szturchał go czubkiem swojego opiekuna- „Ej! Słuchasz mnie?!"

„Przepraszam, co?” Grant potrząsnął głową,

„Powiedziałem, czy możesz przejąć kontrolę? Potrzebuję iść do toalety ”.

„Tak,idź.” Grant skinął głową, wciąż nieco rozkojarzony. Nastolatek przewrócił oczami i poczłapał na zaplecze, mamrocząc coś o tym, że Grant powinien być bardziej przyziemny.

Grant oczyścił swoje myśli i uśmiechnął się do następnego klienta: „Pomóc w czymś?”

Grant był zbyt zajęty, by zacząć wspominać, co było dobre, ponieważ Grant starał się nie oglądać za siebie, jeśli mógł. Najlepiej iść do przodu, tak powiedział swoim chłopcom.

Z łatwością obsługiwał kolejnych pięciu lub sześciu klientów, uważając na wszelkie zamieszanie w magazynie i odhaczając listę dla nowego chłopca w głębi umysłu. Zdecydowanie mieli pod ręką czystą pościel - w rodzinie zastępczej każdy mógł się pojawić w każdej chwili. Martwił się o to, że w zależności od tego, jak duży był dzieciak, znalezienie jakichś czystych dżinsów, które by na niego pasowały, może być trudne.

Postanowił wysłać Atifa i Jona do dużego sklepu podczas przerwy na lunch, aby sprawdzić, czy mogliby tam kupić kilka rzeczy potrzebnych dla nowego domownika. Pamiętaj, że gdyby to zrobił, musiałby sporządzić bardzo przejrzystą listę i poprosić o pokwitowanie. Grantowi nie przeszkadzało to, że trochę zboczyli z celu zakupów w poszukiwaniu słodyczy lub przekąsek, ale Atif miał trochę doświadczenia w wydawaniu gotówki na nieco mniej legalne rzeczy. Minęło trochę czasu od ostatniego zetknięcia się dzieciaka z prawem, ale Grant był zawsze ostrożny, ponieważ ...

„Tylko te, proszę”. Następna osoba w kolejce przesunęła trzy płyty po blacie i serce Granta zabiło mocniej. Te długie palce, guzowate w stawach. Wysoka, chuda sylwetka, jakby jednej nocy wystrzelił dziesięć cali w górę i nie był do tego przyzwyczajony; jabłko Adama, zielono-szare oczy. Grant wiedział, że to kompletne szaleństwo, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać,

„Remus!”

Ale to nie był Remus - jak to możliwe? Po pierwsze, Remus Lupin nie żył od prawie dwóch dekad. Po drugie, ten mężczyzna był o wiele za młody - ledwo dorosły. Miał też jasnoniebieskie włosy, a Remus Lupin nigdy, przenigdy nie przefarbowałby jego włosów - zwróciłoby to na niego zbyt wiele uwagi.

"Jak Pan mnie nazwał?" Młody człowiek spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Usta Granta otworzyły się i zamknęły kilka razy, zanim doszedł do siebie.

"Przepraszam!" Powiedział: „Myślałem, że jesteś kimś innym - co za pokręcony dzień! Skasujmy to, dobrze… - podniósł nagrania, czując gorąco i zimno.

Na szczęście niebieskowłosy dzieciak już go nie wypytywał - jego śliczna blond dziewczyna szarpała go za ramię, więc dość szybko wyszli. Grant nie mógł zmusić się do ponownego przyjrzenia się chłopcu; to było zbyt dziwne.

Jamie pojawił się u jego boku wraz z pozostałymi dwoma.

„Czy możemy iść teraz na lunch?” - pytał Atif.

Grant usłyszał go tylko w połowie, jakby wszystko w jego mózgu nagle zwolniło i słyszał tylko: „Jak Pan mnie nazwał?”. Widział tylko tę sceptyczną, zniechęconą twarz, o której Grant znał tak dobrze, że prawie bolała.

"Tata?! Tata?" Atif machnął ręką przed twarzą Granta.

"Co? Zostaw, mały palaczu. Zaśmiał się czule.

"Nic ci nie jest?" Trzej chłopcy patrzyli na niego dziwnie: „Stałeś się blady i zabawny”.

„Skądże?” Grant podniósł rękę, żeby przeczesać włosy - tyle że teraz był prawie łysy i czuł tylko swoją wilgotną skórę.

\- Prawdopodobnie upał - powiedział Atif - czy chcesz trochę wody?

\- Szklankę.- z wdzięcznością skinął głową Grant.

\- Będę na kasie- powiedział nagle Jamie, odsuwając się z drogi. - Idź i usiądź, chłopie.

* * *

"W porządku?" - zapytał Marcus, ziewając, gdy tego wieczoru kładli się do łóżka.

Była prawie jedenasta, ale Marcus na długo utknął na komisariacie, kiedy zajmowali się nowym dzieckiem - Kieronem. Oboje przegapili kolację, która zepsuła cały spokój w domu, a gdy wrócili, Grant był w połowie przerywania trzeciej wojny światowej - Atif i Jamie nieustannie kłócili się o to, kto gra na playstation.

\- Okaleczony, ale co jeszcze nowego - odparł Grant. Siedział w okularach i przeglądał notatki Kierona. „Nie dali tu jego cholernej szkoły, jak mamy go zaprowadzić w poniedziałek ?!”

\- Rano zadzwonię do Janine - ziewnął ponownie Marcus. Położył się i zamknął oczy.

„Jest z nim w porządku?”

\- Tak, ale chyba boi się ciemności. Marcus skomentował: „Zostawiłem włączoną lampę i powiedziałem, że to na wypadek, gdyby chciał czytać. W każdym razie, wszystko w porządku? ”

\- Tak, powiedziałem, że tak - mruknął Grant, wciąż przeglądając skrawki papieru, które stanowiły akta sprawy Kierona. Zawsze przeglądał je od deski do deski, a najczęściej tak było; zszyte i spięte razem, nabazgrane, brak podpisów. Doprowadzało to Granta do szaleństwa, nic dziwnego, że tak wiele dzieciaków straciło szansę na nową rodzinę.

„Atif powiedział, że w sklepie się zabawnie wyłączyłeś na chwilę”.

"Co? Nie, ja po prostu… ach, to nic.

„Czy potrzebujesz przerwy?” Marcus przewrócił się na bok, oparty na łokciu.

„Nie, kocham to, co robię teraz”.

„Kochanie, naprawdę dużo bierzesz na siebie, wiesz - wiem, że cię to uszczęśliwia, ale z powodu ...”

„Powiedz„ w twojego wieku ”, a dźgnę cię tym długopisem.” Grant zagroził, zdejmując okulary i kładąc papiery na nocnym stoliku: „Czuję się tak dobrze, jak w wieku dwudziestu lat. Właściwie byłem alkoholikiem w wieku dwudziestu lat.

„Mmm, a teraz jesteś tylko pracoholikiem”. - powiedział Marcus. Grant spojrzał na niego, a Marcus podniósł ręce. - Wiem, wiem, chłopcy nie liczą się jako praca. Ale mimo to, jeśli przychodzisz cały blady w środku dnia ...

„Czy to właśnie powiedział?” Grant zaśmiał się: „Mała królowa dramatu! Rany, pomyślałem, że kogoś zobaczyłem, to wszystko, sprawił mi niespodziankę. W każdym razie to nie on, nie miałem na sobie okularów ”.

"KOGO?"

„Hm?”

“Grant, jak myślisz, kogo widziałeś? ”

Grant westchnął. Zsunął się na łóżko i przetarł zmęczone oczy. „Remus”.

Marcus nic nie powiedział. Grant otworzył oczy i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć. Miał na sobie minę, jakby próbował wymyślić jak najbardziej wyrozumiałą i odpowiedzialną rzecz do powiedzenia.

„Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że to nic. Po prostu głupi błąd. Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś mi, że widziałeś Stephena Fry w Asdzie i okazało się, że to po prostu bardzo wysoka lesbijka?

Marcus prychnął. „Ok, w porządku. Jednak to musiało być trochę dziwne?

„Tak, było. Ale to był tylko błąd ”.

„Co było w nich takiego? To znaczy osoba, którą pomyliłaś z nim?

Marcus nie wiedział, jak wygląda Remus. To nie była wina Granta; nie miał zdjęć z ich czasu, gdy nadal byli w mieszkaniu. I nic nie przekonałoby Granta, żeby tam wrócił. Poza tym Grant był okropny w opisywaniu ludzi, więc Marcus wiedział tylko: „Nie wiem, wyższy ode mnie, kręcone włosy”.

„Och, tylko coś o nim”. - powiedział Grant nie pomocnie.

"I naprawdę tak cię zszokowało?"

\- Tak sądzę.

Rozległo się głośne uderzenie w ścianę naprzeciwko. Marcus westchnął. „Jon i Atif znowu walczą”.

"Oni po prostu grają w zapasy."

\- Tak, ale to już nie są małe dzieci, któregoś dnia przejdą przez sufit.

\- Pójdę i pogadam, i tak potrzebuję szklanki wody. - powiedział Grant, wstając z łóżka. Włożył pantofle i włożył jeden z ich szlafroków.

„Pójdziesz do łóżka przed północą?” - powiedział Marcus.

„Daję z siebie wszystko”.

Wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wciąż paliło się światło na korytarzu, a także łazienka z szeroko otwartymi drzwiami. Westchnął i wyłączył oba, zanim zajrzał do drugiej sypialni.

Atif i Jon leżeli bokiem na swoich łóżkach, w pełni ubrani, kopiąc się nawzajem.

„Ej!” Grant syknął: „Ogarnijcie się, wy dwoje! Zburzycie dom ”.

„Przepraszam”, Atif posłał mu zwycięski uśmiech. „Po prostu się męczymy”.

„Jeśli masz tyle energii, mam pięć automatów prania, które możesz zrobić rano”. Grant wrócił. „A teraz załóż piżamę i idź spać!”

„Dobranoc, tato”. - powiedział Atif, zrzucając swoje buty.

\- Dobranoc, panie Chapman - Jon uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, idąc za jego przykładem.

„Dobranoc, chłopcy. Kocham was oboje."

Zamknął drzwi i zszedł na dół obok, do kuchni. Odkręcił kran i zaczekał, aż ostygnie, po czym napełnił szklankę. Nie poszedł prosto na górę, nie był jeszcze wystarczająco zmęczony - był niespokojny. Musiał dobrze pomyśleć o tym dzieciaku w sklepie wcześniej, ale chciał też udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Co było znakiem firmowym Remusa Lupina.

Grant oparł się o blat kuchenny i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie myślał o Remusie od bardzo dawna. Może nawet cały miesiąc. Widział księżyc przez kuchenne okno, za jabłonią w ich ogrodzie. Lśniący srebrny półksiężyc - nie przeszkadzałby Remusowi.

Grant nie był pewien, czy przybywa, czy słabnie, przestał namierzać to lata temu. Wciąż jednak było z tym związanych całkiem przyzwoitych wspomnień. Niewielu ludzi miało tyle szczęścia, b z wilkołakiem w noc przed pełnią księżyca - nadal myślał o tych nocach.

Kot wszedł do środka i ocierał się o jego nogi. Pochylił się, żeby podrapać ją za jej uchem, a ona mruczała z uznaniem.

Trochę posprzątał kuchnię. To miała być praca Jamiego, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał tego zrobić. Zresztą i tak będzie z nimi tylko przez tydzień, a to zdarzało się za każdym razem. Zachowanie Jamiego zawsze się pogarszało, im bardziej zbliżał się do domu. Grant próbował z nim o tym porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się, co go trapi, ale po prostu się zamknął w sobie.

Więc Grant posprzątał, żeby się czymś zająć. Zebrał talerze z obiadu i ułożył je w zlewie, zawiązał przepełniony worek na śmieci i włożył go z powrotem, a kubki odstawił na ociekacz.

Kieron mógłby mieć pokój Jamiego, kiedy wyjeżdżał, pomyślał Grant - zależnie od tego, jak długo Kieron będzie z nimi. Zwykle nie dostawali małych dzieci, głównie problematycznych nastolatków. Marcus powiedział, że kiedy przywiozła go policja, nie miał butów, a resztę ubrania musieli poniszczyć. Zaniedbanie. Jeśli było coś, co naprawdę wprawiło Granta w furię…

Ale musiałeś odłożyć te uczucia na bok i skupić się na dziecku. Ponieważ dzieciak nie widzi tego w ten sposób; dzieci pójdą na wszystko, jeśli są do tego przyzwyczajone. Sztuczka polegała na tym, aby na nowo odkryć ich pojęcie normalności. Jeśli Grant i Marcus mogli dać Kieronowi przynajmniej sypialnię, to był to początek.

Kiedy zamykał lodówkę, pocztówka przyczepiona magnesem spadła, więc musiał schylić się i sięgnąć pod nią, aby ją wyłowić. Było to od Nicka - jednego z ich dzieciaków sprzed dawna, już dorosłego, podróżującego po Australii. Do lodówki przyklejone były inne pocztówki, listy i zdjęcia - dzieciaki, które ciepło ich wspominały, chciały pozostać w kontakcie. Marcus czytałł je Grantowi, kiedy czuł się słabo. „Spójrz, co dobrego robisz!” powiedziałby.

Przez większość czasu działało, ale czasami czuł się bezwartościowy. Kiedyś to było jego normalne i otrząsanie się z tego musiało być ciągłym wysiłkiem.

Listów Remusa oczywiście nie było na lodówce. Były zbyt cenne.

Grant przetarł oczy i westchnął, zirytowany. Nigdzie nie zmierzał; po prostu chodził w kółko. Czas więc do łóżka. Dolał wody, zgasił światło i zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, że spod drzwi pokoju Jona i Atifa nie dochodziło żadne światło - ani hałas. Naprawdę byli dobrymi chłopcami. Jednak, kiedy wracał już do swojej sypialni, coś usłyszał. Szlochający, mokry dźwięk sapania. Uchylił drzwi, żeby zajrzeć do środka.

Kieron siedział na łóżku, obejmując kolana ramionami i z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mała lampka do czytania świeciła, oświetlając biurko Granta, stary komputer stacjonarny, stosy dokumentów i zamkniętą szafkę na akta. Nie był to przyjemny pokój dla małego chłopca, ale byłby tylko tymczasowy.

„W porządku, mały?” - powiedział cicho Grant.

Kieron spojrzał na niego, jego policzki były mokre. Wyglądał na młodszego niż sześć lat, Grant chciał go podnieść i kołysać jak dziecko, ale najlepiej było powstrzymać się od fizycznego uczucia, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy będą się mierzyć.

Grant wszedł, zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi, upewniając się, że Kieron widzi wyjście, gdyby chciał wyjść. „Strasznie tu, prawda? Przepraszam, że utknąłeś w tym małym pokoju ”.

Kieron nic nie powiedział, tylko go obserwował. Grant podniósł szklankę z wodą,

„Chcesz, żebym ci przyniósł coś do picia?”

Kieron potrząsnął głową, przyciskając mocno kołdrę do ciała. Miał na sobie starą koszulkę Marcusa, która była na nim masywna, ale dobra do spania. Rano dostaną odpowiednie ubranie, jeśli Janine pozwoli.

"Wystarczająco ciepło?"

Kieron skinął głową.

\- Więc po prostu nie możesz spać?

Kolejne skinienie głową.

\- Ja też nie - odezwał się konspiracyjnie Grant - Czy pozwolisz mi siedzieć tu na chwilę? Marcus lubi gasnąć światło, kiedy śpi, ale ja nienawidzę ciemności.

"Dobrze." Kieron zgodził się, delikatnie rozluźniając. Miał krótko obcięte włosy, biedny chłopczyk. Nie robili tego już, chyba że naprawdę musieli. Grant dalej pamiętał fryzurę, którą wymuszała na nich opiekunka z St.Edmund.

Grant usiadł w fotelu. Należał do Johna, byłego partnera Marcusa. Na podstawie zdjęć, które widział Grant, był o wiele starszy od Marcusa. Jedna z tych intelektualnych starych królowych, które lubiły duże książki oprawione w skórę i nosiły jedwabne chusty i odrobinę różu, żeby nie wyglądały zbyt staro.

„Czy muszę tu mieszkać na zawsze?” - zapytał Kieron, jego głos był bardzo cichy i wysoki.

„Jeszcze nie wiemy. Ale tylko na chwilę ”. Grant nienawidził nie móc udzielać dzieciom odpowiedzi, na które zasłużyły. Zawsze starał się być bardzo szczery.

„Czy wyślą mnie do więzienia?”

\- Nie, nie masz żadnych kłopotów.

„Kim są duzi chłopcy? Czy jesteś ich tatusiem? ”

\- Nie, ja i Marcus po prostu się nimi opiekujemy, ponieważ ich mamusie i tatusiowie nie mogą. Jak ty." Uśmiechnął się.

"Dlaczego to robisz?"

\- Ponieważ kiedy byłem bardzo mały, moja mama też nie była zbyt dobra w opiekowaniu się mną. I cały czas miałem kłopoty i nie było to zbyt miłe. Więc teraz chcę pomóc innym chłopcom ”.

„Nie podoba mi się to tutaj”.

„Wiem, stary, że nie wygląda w tym pokoju zbyt przytulnie. Jak powiedziałem, możesz nie być tu długo.

„Nie, podoba mi się ten dom” - powiedział Kieron. „Ale ja nie lubię tego pokoju”.

"Rozumiem!" Grant zachichotał. „Dlaczego więc?”

"Tam." Kieron wskazał pod biurko. Nie było tam nic oprócz ciemności i cieni. „Może być pies i może mnie ugryźć”.

\- Och, oczywiście - przytaknął Grant, jakby to było bardzo rozsądne założenie (co było dla sześciolatka). - Zobaczmy… - wstał i podszedł do stosu szuflad w rogu. Były na kółkach i łatwo się przewróciły, by zmieścić się pod biurkiem, wypełniając pustą przestrzeń. "Tak lepiej?"

Kieron skinął głową. Położył się ostrożnie. Grant ponownie usiadł w fotelu, ziewając.

„Ja też bałem się psów”.

"Czy wciąż się boisz?"

„Nie. Mieszkałem z wilkołakiem, a on mnie wyleczył ”.

"Naprawdę?!" Oczy Kierona znów zrobiły się duże, już się nie bał. Grant poczuł przypływ uczucia do tej słodkiej buźki. Kochał dzieci.

\- Naprawdę - potwierdził - i powiem ci, że był jednym z najmilszych ludzi, jakich można było spotkać, i wcale nie był przerażający. Lubił czekoladę i jajka na śniadanie, czytać książki i oglądać telewizję i nigdy nikogo nie ugryzł ”.

"Łał."

\- Myślisz, że teraz możesz spać?

"Spróbuję." - powiedział zdecydowanie Kieron.

"Dobry chłopak."

"Mam kłopoty?"

„Oczywiście, że nie.”

\- Czasami jestem bardzo niegrzeczny… Kieron przeciągnął się i ziewnął, zamykając oczy.

„Nie sądzę, że jesteś niegrzeczny. Myślę, że jesteś bardzo dobrym chłopcem, który miał bardzo ciężkie życie ”. - powiedział Grant z bólem serca. Kieron jakby się uśmiechnął.

Niedługo potem chłopiec zasnął. Grant został przez chwilę, na wypadek gdyby znowu się obudził. Postanowił, że jutro przeniesie go do odpowiedniego pokoju; Jamie musiałby po prostu to znieść.

Remus znów się pojawił. Wyglądało na to, że po raz setny tego dnia. Do diabła, pomyślał Grant, jesteśmy w nostalgicznym nastroju, prawda? Ponieważ nie spał, pomyślał, że równie dobrze może się temu poddać. Bardzo powoli, żeby nie przeszkadzać Kieronowi, pochylił się do dna regału i wyciągnął pudełko po butach z najniższej półki. Otwierając je na kolanach, przygryzł wargę. Wszystkie jego rzeczy Remusa.

Nie bardzo; naprawdę tylko kilka liter i kilka zapisanych adresów i numerów telefonów; menu na wynos z ich ulubionej chińskiej restauracji i pudełko z zapałek z pierwszego gejowskiego baru Remusa.

Wyciągnął pierwszy list z koperty. Wrzecionowate pismo było tak znajome, a jednocześnie tak dziwne. Ten był nie tak długo po tym, jak się rozstali.

Grant,

Mam nadzieję, że masz się dobrze. To głupie uczucie, kiedy to pisze, ale to prawda. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że czujesz się dobrze. Lepiej niż dobrze.

Tutaj jest dużo rzeczy. Jak wiesz, nie mogę powiedzieć zbyt wiele, ale nic mi nie jest i Syriuszowi też. Spędziliśmy więcej czasu z Harrym, co było świetne. Musieliśmy się tymczasowo przeprowadzić, więc jeśli chcesz odwiedzić mieszkanie, nie krępuj się, wiem, że masz klucz. Abyś wiedział, umieściłem twoje nazwisko na dokumentach. Nazwij to ubezpieczeniem lub prezentem, jeśli chcesz.

Masz ładne mieszkanie? Jak tam praca? Tęsknię za rozmową z tobą.

Kocham,

Remus.

Tak, przypomniał sobie Grant. W tych listach zawsze była miłość. Przez ostatnie dwa lata Remus pisał do niego co miesiąc z miłością. Na początku 1998 roku listy ustały i Grant wiedział. Czasami myślał, że poczuł to głęboko w środku, jak przecięta nić. Remus nie żył.

Syriusz już wtedy umarł. Remus mu powiedział. Po całym tym czekaniu nie mieli w końcu zbyt wiele czasu. Nie potrafił nawet napisać słów. Był upchany na dole strony, jak napis: nie ma już Syriusza z nami. Odszedł.

Po tym czasie listy Remusa stawały się sporadyczne, ale nadal wysyłał krótkie notatki, dopóki nić nie została przecięta.

W tym czasie Grant opłakiwał ich rozłąkę. On potwierdził swoje emocje, on przyjął wartość swojego smutku. Kiedy chciał się napić, chodził na anonimowe spotkania alkoholików, a kiedy chciał porozmawiać, planował konsultacje. Poświęcił trochę czasu dla siebie, ale uważał, żeby się nie wycofać.

Ale to bolało, bolało bardzo długo. Rzucił się do pracy i to wystarczyło na chwilę. A potem spotkał Marcusa i wreszcie wyszło słońce.

Fakt, że Marcus również kogoś stracił, bardzo pomógł. Oznaczało to, że długie momenty ciszy nie były puste, a najtrudniejszych rzeczy nie trzeba było wyjaśniać. Kiedy Grant powiedział Marcusowi o swoim pragnieniu wychowania nastoletnich chłopców z trudnym życiem domowym, Marcus był zachwycony i dlatego Grant wiedział, że to on.

Mieli już duży dom; po lewej stronie od domu Johna, z ogrodem w sam raz do gry w piłkę nożną i blisko morza. Grant był wtedy w stanie wykonywać większość swojej pracy w domu (przy pomocy komputera, jak cholerny naukowiec!), A na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych nikt nie mrugnął rzęsą do dwóch gejów opiekujących się dziećmi.

Cóż, prawie nikt. Ludzie przez większość czasu byli debilami i czasami pojawiały się komentarze. Po prostu, do cholery, sprowokuj mnie, Grant miał ochotę im powiedzieć, że przeżyłem lata siedemdziesiąte, nie masz nic, co mogłoby przebić to, co zniosłem.

Nic nigdy nie było doskonałe - nic wartego posiadania. A jego życie było Grant powiedział sobie, każdego dnia - jego życie było warte wszystko i zasłużył na nie. Rzadko kiedy myślał o innym rodzaju życia, takim z magią, z...

Zamknął pudełko na buty. Bolały go plecy od siedzenia, a Kieron mocno spał. Grant wstał, żeby wyjść, i zabrał ze sobą pudełko. Żałował, że nie ma zdjęcia. Wtedy on wiedzieć, czy ten dzieciak w sklepie faktycznie wyglądał jak Remus, czy też po prostu się starzeje i głupie.

Marcus chrapał. Grant odłożył pudełko po butach na stolik nocny i wszedł do łóżka, popychając swoją drugą połówkę figlarnie. - Ej- szepnął. - Przewróć się, chrapiesz jak cholerny niedźwiedź.

„Grrr.” Marcus uśmiechnął się sennie, przewracając się, by objąć Granta w ramiona i wtulić twarz w jego szyję. Grant westchnął, odprężając się. „W porządku, kochanie?” Marcus mruknął.

\- O tak - Grant ścisnął go. - Doskonale.


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Cześć - Grant wszedł do cichego sklepu. Zbliżała się pora zamknięcia, sobota po Record Store Day i widać było różnicę. Jeden lub dwóch klientów kręciło się wokół, przeglądając stosy „50% zniżki”, ale nigdzie w pobliżu tłumu nie było, jak w zeszłym tygodniu.

"W porządku?" Marcus uśmiechnął się do niego zza kasy. „Nie spodziewałem się, że cię zobaczę”.

„Miałem inspekcję, była dopiero za rogiem, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę” - podszedł Grant, by pocałować go w policzek. „Nie mamy nic na obiad - przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy chcesz, żebym przyniósł coś ze sklepu”.

„Byłbym zadowolony z paluszków rybnych i frytek, szczerze mówiąc, jestem zbyt zmęczony, by gotować dziś wieczorem”.

„W porządku - gdzie jest Kieron?”

\- Z tyłu, z Mimi - Marcus wskazał kciukiem na tył sklepu.

\- Po prostu się przywitam… Grant poszedł do małej kuchni z tyłu. Była tam stara sofa, a Mimi - dziewczyna pracująca w sklepie - siedziała na jednym końcu, oglądając telefon, podczas gdy Kieron spał skulony na drugim końcu. „Jak on się ma?” - szepnął Grant.

Mimi podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się. „W porządku, żadnych problemów. Trochę się rozpłakał, kiedy Marcus po obiedzie wrócił na sklep, ale wydaje mi się, że jest trochę przywiązany. Odwróciłam jego uwagę ”.

„Nie ma nic złego w płaczu” - podszedł Grant i odgarnął chłopcu włosy z twarzy. „On potrzebuje tylko przytulenia i trochę otuchy, to wszystko”.

Kieron często płakał i to prawda, w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia stał się bardzo przywiązany. Jego nauczycielka w szkole, do której go zapisali, wysłał list do domu po pierwszym dniu - Kieron jest trochę płaczliwy, coś, na co trzeba mieć oko. Pewnie, że się zaostrzy. Marcus musiał powstrzymać Granta przed wejściem do klasy, aby dać kobiecie kawałek swojego umysłu. „Trochę płaczliwe” - jakby to była jakaś niespodzianka po tym, przez co przeszedł dzieciak! Kiedy mieli przestać udawać, że mali chłopcy nie mają uczuć?

„Po prostu zawołaj Marcusa, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, kochanie”, powiedział do Mimi: „Wielkie dzięki - wiem, że to nie twoja praca, aby opiekować się dzieckiem”.

„Mam o wiele mniej pracy niż klienci”. Mimi uśmiechnęła się. „I lepszej. Słyszałeś już coś od prawnika?

„Nie, to jeszcze za wcześnie”. Grant potrząsnął głową.

Matka Kierona została znaleziona dwa dni po umieszczeniu go w rodzinie zastępczej. Ona sama była ledwie dorosłą osobą i sądząc po głosie, nie była w stanie się nim opiekować. Po przedawkowaniu trafiła na ostry dyżur i chociaż dochodziła do siebie, najwyraźniej wspomniała, że chce go oddać.

To Marcus zasugerował podjęcie działań związanych z nakazem adopcji. Przez lata myśleli o tym więcej niż raz, ale był to trudny i przeciągły proces, więc Grant nie lubił wzbudzać nadziei. Mimo to podjęli kroki i jeśli matka naprawdę miała to na myśli, ich prawnik prowadzący sprawę uznał, że wygląda to całkiem pozytywnie.

Zostawił Kierona śpiącego i wyszedł z przodu. - W takim razie ruszam - powiedział do Marcusa w drodze.

\- O tak, zanim odejdziesz- powiedział Marcus, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Masz kolegę czy coś?

„Ech?” Grant zmrużył oczy, zdezorientowany.

Marcus zaśmiał się: - Szukał cię jakiś dzieciak. Nie znał twojego imienia, ale wiedział, jak wyglądasz, w porządku. Był wysoki, niebieskie włosy.

Wnętrzności Granta skręciły się. „Nie, nie kojarzę. Jeden z kumpli Atifa?

\- Bóg wie - wzruszył ramionami Marcus. - W takim razie do zobaczenia w domu?

"Tak, nie potrwa to długo."

Wyszedł ze sklepu i ruszył w kierunku najbliższego sklepu. Nie czuł się dobrze. Dlaczego szukał go niebieskowłosy dzieciak? Nie żeby w Brighton nie było wielu młodych mężczyzn o niebieskich włosach, to może być zbieg okoliczności…

Pochylił głowę i ruszył do przodu. Właśnie zdecydował się pójść do innego sklepu niż planował na początku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś krzyczy z drugiej strony ulicy.

"Przepraszam? Proszę pana?!"

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

"Przepraszam? Przepraszam?" Młody człowiek biegał, żeby dogonić Granta. To był on.

Grant zatrzymał się i wyprostował, gdy się zbliżył. To było niesamowite; miał nawet ten sam smukły chód jak Remus, a kiedy byli twarzą w twarz, miał ten sam nieśmiały uśmiech. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć - powiedział niebieskowłosy chłopak. - Tylko że siedziałem w tej kawiarni od pięciu godzin, mając nadzieję, że wrócisz.

Mówił o nim dziesięć razy lepiej niż Remus, z którym dorastał, który był czystym Essexem nawet po latach prywatnej szkoły.

"Czy mogę ci pomóc?" - zapytał ostrożnie Grant.

\- Eee… rozmawialiśmy w zeszłym tygodniu w sklepie.

Grant nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Nazwałeś mnie Remusem, prawda? Chłopiec pchnął.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Grant, chcąc się wycofać. - Nie wiem, o czym myślisz ...

„Był moim tatą”.

Chrystus na rowerze . W pewnym sensie wiedział, ale nie uwierzył. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Dzieciak podrapał się w głowę ( och, Remus) i wyglądał na nieśmiałego. „Znałeś go, prawda? Musisz mieć, to znaczy, ilu jest Remusów? I… Powiedziano mi, że wyglądam trochę jak on.

\- Owszem - powiedział Grant z zaschniętymi ustami.

Twarz chłopca pojaśniała. Grant zauważył, że jego nos nie był w porządku; był nieco krótszy, bardziej podkręcony. Dzięki temu łatwiej było na niego patrzeć.

„Czy znałeś też moją mamę?”

To bolało jak strzała, nie spodziewał się tego. Najwyraźniej dzieciak przyjechał skądś , ale jednak.

\- Nie - Grant potrząsnął głową. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć. „Musiała być po moim czasie”.

„Słuchaj, moglibyśmy dostać kawę czy coś?” Dzieciak zapytał szczerze, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach, podskakując do przodu na palcach stóp: „Wiem, że to dziwne, ale jeśli możesz mi powiedzieć coś o moim tacie…”

„Nie wiem” - powiedział Grant - „To było dawno temu”.

„To nawet lepiej” - powiedział chłopiec - „Większość ludzi znała go tylko przez krótką chwilę. Eee… Nie wiem, czy wiedziałeś, ale wielu jego szkolnych przyjaciół zginęło… ”

"Wiedziałem." - powiedział ponuro Grant. - A on… Kiedy on to zrobił?

"O. Um, 1998. Drugi maja ”.

Grant skinął głową. To brzmiało właściwie. To było mniej więcej wtedy, gdy zaczął cierpieć. Oczy mu zaszkliły się, niespodziewanie po tylu latach. Dzieciak wyglądał na zmartwionego

"Przepraszam! Przepraszam, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że nie wiedziałeś… ”

\- Wiedziałem - powiedział Grant, wycierając szybko oczy. - Wiedziałem, po prostu… Nie widzieliśmy się od jakiegoś czasu.

„Czy możemy gdzieś pójść i porozmawiać? Proszę?"

Jak Grant mógł odmówić? W końcu wybrali plażę. To było dość anonimowe i zimny dzień, żeby nikt nie mógł podsłuchiwać. Kupili styropianowe filiżanki szarej herbaty w furgonetce przy promenadzie i usiedli na dużej wiktoriańskiej ławce z kutego żelaza z widokiem na morze. Grant wykonał szybki telefon do Marcusa z telefonu komórkowego,

„Cześć kochanie, wezwano mnie do pracy… Nie będę za późno, czy nie będziesz w porządku z chłopakami? Dobry. Nie, tak. W porządku, do zobaczenia później - też cię kocham ”.

Dzieciak czekał cierpliwie. Grant odłożył telefon, czując mdłości, że okłamał Marcusa. „Przepraszam, tylko sprawdzam”.

„Ile masz dzieci?”

\- W tej chwili trzy. Wspieramy. ”

"To super."

„Przepraszam, nawet nie zapytałem - jak masz na imię?”

„Teddy - Edward, ale wszyscy nazywają mnie Teddy”.

„Grant”, uścisnęli sobie ręce.

Miał na sobie czarne obcisłe dżinsy, podarte na kolanach, a nogi miał nieprawdopodobnie długie. Jego jasnoniebieskie włosy zebrały się w luźne loki na czubku głowy, boki były krótkie i miał na sobie czerwoną kraciastą koszulę, starannie zapiętą. Był o wiele bardziej modny niż Remus, który od najmłodszych lat poświęcił się sztruksowi.

„Ile masz lat - to znaczy, kiedy się urodziłeś?”

„1998. Byłem małym dzieckiem, kiedy mama i tata… ”

„Boże, twoja mama też? Przepraszam."

„Jestem z nich dumny”. - powiedział Teddy, unosząc lekko brodę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Remus się ożenił…

„To był mały ślub, było tylko jedno zdjęcie” - Teddy sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął portfel. Otworzył go i podał Grantowi.

Grant wiedział, że to będzie bolało, ale zmusił się, by spojrzeć. Poruszył się jeden z tych magicznych obrazów. Był tam Remus, prawie taki, jak go Grant zapamiętał - tylko bardziej zmęczony i chudy. Jednak uśmiech był szczery. Promieniał ze zdjęcia, jego oczy marszczyły się tak jak wtedy, gdy był szczęśliwy. Młoda kobieta - właściwie bardzo młoda - miała uroczą, figlarną twarz i taki sam krótki zadarty nos jak Teddy. Jak to się stało, kochanie? Grant pomyślał: Musiała być kimś innym.

Potem zobaczył datę na odwrocie. 1997.

\- Pobrali się po śmierci Syriusza. - powiedział Grant, na wpół do siebie. To miało trochę więcej sensu.

„Syriusz Black?” Teddy brzmiał na zaskoczonego. - Tak, przypuszczam, że musieli, myślę, że został zabity w 1996 ... Czy ty też go znałeś?

"Tylko trochę."

„Właściwie jestem z nim trochę spokrewniony przez mamę”.

Grant skinął głową, jakby uznał to za interesujące, ale po prostu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. - A więc - powiedział nieco niepewnie - co chcesz wiedzieć?

„Och, wszystko!” - powiedział Teddy, a jego oczy były jasne i bystre. W zeszłym tygodniu wyglądały na zielono-brązowe, ale Grant był zaskoczony, widząc, że dziś wydają się znacznie bardziej niebieskie - prawie tak jasne jak jego włosy. Może sztuczka światła. „Prawie nic nie wiem o tacie, po prostu chcę wiedzieć, jaki był. Ludzie mówią, że był cichy? ”

"On mógłby być." Grant uśmiechnął się czule. - Ale czasami był taki głośny. Nawet kiedy nie mówił. I lubił mówić, był zabawny - Jezu Chryste, był taki zabawny. I cholernie sprytny. Właściwie to trochę bystry tyłek.

"Naprawdę?"

\- Tak, arogancki frajer. On też zawsze miał rację, doprowadzał mnie do szału.

Jego telefon znowu się wyłączył i szybko to sprawdził. Nie było to nic ważnego, wiadomość od Marcusa mówiąca, że jest w domu.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Teddy. - Czy twoja żona chce, żebyś był w domu?

"Mąż." - powiedział Grant bez namysłu, chowając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

\- Och, cholera, przepraszam - zamrugał Teddy. - Nie powinienem był zakładać.

„W porządku”, Grant wzruszył ramionami, spędził połowę swojego życia na robieniu tej poprawki. „I jeszcze nie potrzebujemy mnie w domu, w porządku”.

„Więc… gdzie poznałeś mojego tatę? Szkoła mugoli?

Cholera, od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszał słowa na m. „St Edmund's”, powiedział, „Tam dorastał twój tata, zanim poszedł do tej szkoły. To było miejsce dla chłopców, którzy mieli problemy. Sprawy behawioralne - czy o tym wiedziałeś? ”

\- Nie - powiedział Teddy, wyglądając na zmartwionego. „On też nie miał rodziców?”

Grant poczuł się okropnie - dlaczego to go spotkało? Dlaczego to on musiał wyjaśnić ten kawałek Remusa? To było po prostu typowe, zawsze musiał posprzątać bałagan.

\- Jego tata umarł… zabił się, kiedy Remus był mały. Jego mama nie mogła sobie poradzić, więc został wysłany do… nie było z nim nic złego , rozumiem - wyjaśnił szybko Grant. - Myślę, że był tam tylko dlatego, że… wiedziałeś, kim jeszcze był?

„Był wilkołakiem, wiedziałem o tym”. Teddy poważnie skinął głową.

\- Dobrze - przytaknął Grant z ulgą. - No cóż, oczywiście, że musiał być w bezpiecznym miejscu. W każdym razie, tam się poznaliśmy. Byłem tam przez lato, kiedy wrócił ze szkoły. Eee… Chcę powiedzieć, że było siedemdziesiąt pięć.

„Ok, więc nie znałeś go zbyt długo, więc…?”

„Też mieszkaliśmy razem”. - powiedział szybko Grant. „Dzieliliśmy mieszkanie w Londynie. W latach osiemdziesiątych."

Tam, powiedziano, i dzieciak mógł wziąć od tego, czego chciał.

Teddy patrzył na niego przez chwilę. „Nie wiedziałem, że mieszka w Londynie. To znaczy, zanim poznał mamę.

"Tak. Dwanaście lat."

\- Och… Teddy spojrzał na betonowo-szare morze. - Przepraszam, to dziwne, zapomniałem… widzisz, tata był o wiele starszy od mamy. Zapomniałem, że miał tyle czasu, zanim ją poznał ”.

"Oczywiście." - powiedział Grant. On zrozumiał. Jak na dziecko w wieku Teddy'ego świat zaczął się dopiero wtedy, gdy się urodziłeś; rodzice nie mieli życia prywatnego.

Teddy milczał przez chwilę, intensywnie myśląc. Wyglądał młodziej niż Remus w tym wieku - ale było ku temu niezliczone powody. Remus zaczął siwieć w wieku piętnastu lat i nawet bez comiesięcznej bestii podnoszącej głowę, miał trudne życie. Na gładkiej, lekko piegowatej twarzy Teddy'ego nie było żadnych zmarszczek. Grant pocieszył się tym, mając nadzieję, że oznaczało to beztroskie dzieciństwo. Dzieci z dzieciństwa, na które zasługiwały.

„Czy miał pracę?” - zapytał w końcu Teddy.

„Było to dla niego trudne z powodu jego problemu”. Grant powiedział: „Ale trochę pracował - oceniał prace egzaminacyjne i tym podobne. I był nauczycielem przez rok w swojej starej szkole ”.

„Hogwart”. - powiedział czule Teddy.

"Dobrze." Grant skinął głową. - Ale nie mogę ci wiele o tym powiedzieć. Trzymał to oddzielnie, mógł być bardzo prywatny ”.

\- Mówisz mi - prychnął Teddy, kręcąc głową - „Wychowywała mnie moja babcia - mama - więc dużo o niej wiem. Jedynymi, którzy naprawdę znali tatę, są mój ojciec chrzestny i inni ludzie, którzy walczyli na wojnie. To znaczy, jak mogłem nawet nie wiedzieć, gdzie dorastał ?! On jest taką tajemnicą… ”

\- Nie obwiniaj go - powiedział Grant, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmiał zbyt protekcjonalnie. - Miał bardzo ciężki okres po tym, jak stracił Jamesa i Lily, a Syriusz poszedł do więzienia. Nie lubił nawet wychodzić z mieszkania - ciągnęłam go dalej, żeby się trochę rozgałęziać, ale jak mówiłem, potrafił być taki uparty. Jeśli Remus zdecydował się na coś, niewiele można było z tym zrobić. Bóg go kocha ”.

Spojrzał szybko w dół, ponownie łzy. Jednak dobrze było o tym mówić, był zadowolony.

\- Może masz jakieś zdjęcia? - zapytał z nadzieją Teddy.

\- Nie, przepraszam - Grant potrząsnął głową, wycierając oczy i pociągając nosem. - Wszyscy byliby z powrotem w mieszkaniu - był garaż na motocykl Syriusza, myślę, że wciąż jest tam zapakowany.

\- Och - powiedział Teddy. - Rozumiem, więc mieszkałeś z Syriuszem i moim tatą?

\- Niezupełnie - Grant potrząsnął głową, wiedząc, że jest na cienkim lodzie. - Najpierw było miejsce Syriusza i Remusa. Byłem tam, kiedy Syriusz był w więzieniu, a potem… wyszedłem i przyjechałem tutaj w dziewięćdziesiątym piątym.

\- Syriusz i tata byli więc blisko? To znaczy, gdyby mieszkali razem. Wiedziałem, że byli przyjaciółmi, Harry powiedział mi wszystko o rabusiach.

„Byli blisko”. Grant powiedział ostrożnie: - Bardzo się kochali.

Teddy posłał mu zabawne spojrzenie. Do diabła, to było trudne. Grant miał dwie myśli. Czy to naprawdę miało znaczenie? Ten chłopiec prawie nic nie wiedział o swoim ojcu, ale czy to oznaczało, że powinien mu wszystko powiedzieć ? Remus mógł nie chcieć, żeby wiedział. Chociaż, jak przypuszczał Grant, Remus zrezygnował ze swojego głosu w tej sprawie. Nie powinienem był odejść i umrzeć, powinienem, głupi kutasie. Grant pomyślał gorzko. Zaskoczyło go, że wciąż mógł być z tego powodu zły.

„Wiesz więcej, niż mi mówisz”. - powiedział bez ogródek Teddy.

Grant nie odpowiedział, ponieważ wiedział, że został złapany. To był jego problem; nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy się zamknąć w sprawach, które nie były jego sprawą.

„Przepraszam” Teddy zmarszczył brwi. „Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, jak dokładnie go znałeś?”

\- Mieszkaliśmy razem - powiedział spokojnie Grant.

\- Tak, powiedziałeś to, ale… spójrz, czego tu brakuje? Mieszkaliście z nim przez dwanaście lat, tylko we dwoje?

„Tak, zrobiliśmy, ale…”

„- i nie było nikogo innego, nie miał innych przyjaciół ani ... ani dziewczyn?”

Oto jest, pomyślał Grant z uczuciem tonięcia. On to ma.

"Nie." - powiedział Grant. Odpowiednio spotkał oko Teddy'ego: „Nie potrzebował nikogo oprócz mnie. I nie potrzebowałem nikogo oprócz niego. Rozumiesz?"

\- Ja… - Teddy odwrócił wzrok, rozglądając się, goniąc za myślami.

„Słuchaj, dzieciaku, to naprawdę nie jest moje miejsce, nie znałem twojego taty pod koniec, nie wiem, jak się dla niego zmieniło, ani jak poznał twoją mamę, ani nic podobnego. Kto wie, co się stało po tym, jak stracił Syriusza, to znaczy ---

„Czekaj, Syriuszu ?! Syriusz i mój tata?

Facet. - Tak - odparł Grant przepraszająco. Odkąd byli dziećmi ”.

„Merlin”. Teddy potarł sobie kark. - To jest… to znaczy, Harry nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział - jest moim ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie wiedział - Grant wzruszył ramionami. - Jak powiedziałem, Remus był bardzo prywatny.

Nie było na to żadnego usprawiedliwienia. To zawsze był problem z Remusem, zbyt wiele różnych twarzy. Gdybyś poprosił setkę osób, które znały Remusa, o opisanie go, prawdopodobnie odszedłbyś myśląc, że mówią o setkach różnych osób. Syriusz prawdopodobnie miał zupełnie innego chłopaka niż Grant. A mężczyzna, który poślubił matkę Teddy'ego… no cóż, kto wiedział? Grant naprawdę współczuł dziecku. Żałował, że nie ma czegoś, co mógłby zrobić. Coś, co pomoże mu poczuć się bliżej ojca. Remus zasługiwał na to, by go poznać.

\- Mieszkanie w Londynie - powiedział nagle Grant. - Lepiej, żebyś je miał. Garaż też. Nie potrzebuję tego, podam ci adres. Mam to na imię, ale ... bierzesz klucze.

„Nie musisz…”

„Sprzedaj lub zatrzymaj, co chcesz”. - powiedział Grant, teraz zainteresowany tym pomysłem. Trzymał się tego z sentymentalnych powodów, ale nigdy nie planował powrotu. Syn Remusa powinien to mieć, tak było; to było właściwe.

Poszedł do kieszeni po klucze i nabazgrał swoje imię i nazwisko oraz dwa adresy na odwrocie starego paragonu: „Tam - to mieszkanie - może być na nim trochę magii, nie mam pojęcia, może zabrać kogoś ze sobą … A to ja - Grant Chapman-Scott, na wypadek, gdybyś potrzebował mnie do załatwienia spraw prawnych. Chociaż nie sądzę, eh, wielu ma swój własny system.

„Tak… Słuchaj, na pewno?”

\- Chciałby, żebyś to miał - nalegał Grant. - Szczerze. To nigdy nie było moje. I miał tam wiele szczęśliwych wspomnień. Naprawdę. ”

Niedługo potem wstali i rozstali się. Teddy ponownie uścisnął jego dłoń - był tak uprzejmy i dobrze wychowany, Grant myślał, że Remusowi to się spodoba.

„Czy mogę… eee… czy mogę pozostać w kontakcie?” Zapytał nieśmiało.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Grant, zaskoczony - jeśli chcesz. Jednak żadnych sów. ”

Teddy zaśmiał się: „Nie martw się, mam telefon. Dziękuję za rozmowę."

„Przepraszam za okropny szok”.

"O nie! To znaczy… To niespodzianka, ale nie paskudna. Właściwie to miło. Teraz czuje się trochę bardziej prawdziwy. Miałem w głowie pomysł udręczonego bohatera wojennego… ”

\- Och, on też był tym - zachichotał Grant.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a oczy Teddy'ego zmarszczyły się w kącikach. Znowu wyglądały na zielono-brązowe.

\- Spodobały mu się te włosy - powiedział nagle Grant. - Kochałby cię wszędzie, ale pomyślałby, że włosy są bardzo fajne.

Oczy Teddy'ego rozjaśniły się nieco i spojrzał w dół, pocierając kark. - Dzięki, Grant. Miło było Cię poznać."

Odszedł, a Grant obserwował go i przez chwilę pozwolił sobie udawać. Oh kochanie Pomyślał, nie tęsknię za tobą do cholery.

* * *

Miesiąc później...

"Tata! Tata! Spójrz, co narysowałem! ”

"Dotacja? Gdzie zostawiłem klucze? ”

„Oj, tato, czy możemy z Jonem pójść na plażę?”

\- Do diabła, dużo, dajcie mi chwilę… Grant zamknął za sobą drzwi frontowe. Nie był jednak zirytowany. Był w domu - był głośny, niechlujny i szalony, ale był jego.

Najpierw przyjął zdjęcie od Kierona - wielkiego, owłosionego zwierzęcia z ostrymi zębami. Uśmiechał się i czytał książkę. "Łał!" Powiedział, całując czubek głowy Kierona: „Kolejna genialna robota! Myślę, że prosto na lodówkę… Mam twoje klucze, kochanie, przepraszam, zostawiłem swoje w pracy.

Gdy wszedł do kuchni, rzucił kluczyki do samochodu w Marcusa, po czym zwrócił się do Atifa: „Możesz iść na plażę, ale wróć, zanim się ściemni i bez problemu , słyszysz?” Rzucił dwóm nastolatkom surowe spojrzenie. Obiecali i pobiegli na górę, żeby się przygotować.

"Filiżanka herbaty?" Marcus dzwonił.

"Mój bohater!" Grant osunął się na sofę, wyczerpany.

„Był dla ciebie post - jest na stoliku do kawy”.

Grant usiadł i pochylił się, aby podnieść kartonowe pudełko leżące na stole na wierzchu wszystkich odrzuconych arcydzieł Kierona, zajęć z geografii Jona i półrocznych gazet. Nazwisko i adres zostały zapisane odręcznie, ale Grant ich nie rozpoznał. Może kask rowerowy, który zamówił dla Kierona, ale był za to trochę ciężki.

Rozerwał je przypadkowo, a potem sapnął, kiedy zobaczył wnętrze. Fotografie. Obrazy, których nie widział od lat - o niektórych zupełnie zapomniał.

Wszystkie były trochę pomieszane - duże i małe, czarno-białe i kolorowe, niektóre wciąż były w kopercie z licznika zdjęć Butka. Mała karteczka została starannie złożona na górze, napisana ciemnozielonym atramentem,

Dotacja -

Znalazłem je w mieszkaniu, było kilka, o których myślałem, że chcesz. Są też płyty - tata miał dobry gust!

Miałeś rację, miał tu wiele szczęśliwych wspomnień. Wygląda na to, że ty też to zrobiłeś, a zatrzymywanie wszystkiego było niesprawiedliwe.

Wszystkiego najlepszego,

Teddy Remus Lupin.

Oczy Granta wezbrały, gdy przejrzał wszystkie zdjęcia. Byli jak skarb. Był w swoim stroju piłkarskim, kiedy grał w tej londyńskiej drużynie - wziął go Remus, głównie po to, żeby się z niego nabijać. Grant ze śmiechem wystawiał dwa palce na aparat. Kolejne zdjęcie przedstawiało ich salon tuż przed pokazem, cały stary socjalistyczny tłum pochylony nad afiszami z plakatowymi farbami i Remus, wchodzący z kuchni z tacą na herbatę, z opuszczoną głową, uśmiechający się krzywo. Jeden z Grantów, który pamiętał, jak jechał, aby wywołać zdjęcia - musiał zużyć ostatnie z rolki aparatu i stał na zewnątrz mieszkania. Zawołał Remusa, który siedział do połowy z parapetu powyżej i palił papierosa. Na zdjęciu Remus patrzył na niego z pedałem między ustami i uniesioną brwią. Czysty sarkazm.

Były choinki i tort urodzinowy, spacery po parku Regents, ukończenie uniwersytetu Granta, a nawet leniwy niedzielny poranek w łóżku. I każdą twarz, jaką Remus kiedykolwiek miał. Jego powaga i lekkość.

Grant potrząsnął głową, wytarł twarz w rękaw i zawołał:

„Marcus?”

"Tak?"

„Kochanie, chodź tutaj, chcę ci coś pokazać”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział, mam nadzieję, że się spodobał.  
> ig: mwerka_


End file.
